Telephones have rapidly progressed from the conventional wall mounted phone to cordless and car phones and more recently to personal phones. Individuals now carry with them near pocket size cellular phones that have almost limitless range. Cellular phones are common place in restaurants, movie theaters, on the golf course or wherever. The only inconvenience to the individual is having to carry the phone.
Whereas the cellular phone is small in size and light weight, it is not so compact as to comfortably fit a shirt pocket. More likely it is carried in a ladies purse or in a briefcase. However, a purse or briefcase is not always available to the user. When traveling by car the phone may be placed most conveniently on the passenger seat. In a restaurant the phone may be laid on the table. When golfing it may be placed in the golf bag. And on and
More recently a special pocket has been developed for the phone in the form of a holster attached to a shoulder harness, the holster being positioned substantially out of the way at the user's side. Such a holster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,159 issued Oct. 24, 1994.